Storms
by Nights of Paper
Summary: Kakashi and tenzo (yamato) after an ANBU mission find new warmth within this storm. yaoi, tenzo x kakashi
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, sorry this is my first story so i apologise if it's utter crap. Also i am sorry for my spelling, grammar and punctuation. Please comment and feel free to inform me with some constructive critisism :) thanks _

* * *

><p>The sun was blurring behind the tree lines, as two anbu sat huddled under a large tree as the cold winter night started to set in. One of them suddenly stood, masked with a cat mask and quickly flew through the hand signs, shouting 'wood release: four pillar house technique' wood erupted from the earth, intertwining together to form a house. The other anbu, with light silver hair stood, dusted off his uniform what was cracked with blood and dirt and turned to his companion.<p>

'Let's go inside Tenzou' he strolled up to the house expecting Tenzou to follow, and he did, and walking up the stairs inside to their makeshift room for the night. Tenzou quickly set up a small fire light in the centre of the room as the silver haired one shot out the doors to secure the area for the night. Tenzou soon had a small fire going and took out his kata to inspect the blade, the silver haired companion arrived and made his was over to Tenzou and knelt down beside him. The fire lit up the room giving Tenzou's brown hair an orangey glow about it, the fires light glinting of the deadly blade crusted him dirt and drying blood. ''I've set up traps for the night, we should be fine now we are in fire country territory anyway'' the sliver haired one took out his blade as well and started cleaning it of all the grime that was on the blade. Both sitting in silence as they did their work.

"kakashi-sempai, I think its probably time to turn in, don't you think?'' tenzou addressed the silver haired one, kakashi simply looked up from his work of cleaning and nodded, both stripped out of their uniform, leaving them in just boxers and their undershirts. They both lay their clothing down to dry, because of the blood that was on it they had to wash them and they needed them dry. With their futons set up both crawled in and Tenzou distinguished the light, setting the room into darkness as both men tried to fall asleep into their own calming darkness.

Tenzou awoke with a start. Imagines from his own haunting nightmare flooded through his mind. Disgusting images from past missions came to life, and adding onto this list was the slaughter of a whole family of his latest mission came to light. They were revolutionists. Wanting to see the world born anew and using foul ways to reach this delusional way of thinking. Both him and kakashi where sent to eliminate them for they were a treat to their village. He was gasping for air that wouldn't come, heaving in lungful's but still feeling suffocated. A large slender hand rested on his shoulder. "Tenzou, listen to me….you need to calm down, it's all over its done….just relax and breathe and focus on me'' kakashi whispered to him, and slowly but surely tenzou calmed down. He ducked his head and tremors ran through his frame.

"kakashi-sempai….Thanks…'' he turned to look at the man beside him. Tight fitting clothes clung to his frame, yes he was well muscled but more on the slender agile side. Lithe. Whereas Tenzou's form was more bulky then his. Even though the room was practically in darkness he could make out the man's wild, untameable silver hair and his pale form. Tenzou extended his arm towards kakashi's face and let his fingers run through his unruly hair. It was quite soft at the tips but stiffer at his roots. He let is rough fingers, from vigorous training with sword and kunai, wander down kakashi's temple towards his jawline. Tracing it through the dark navy mask.

"Tenzou, what do you think you're doing'' kakashi asked him in a firm warning voice, those who have heard that tone would have run far, far away. But Tenzou was either very brave or very dense. Kakashi's sharp eye bored into Tenzou's dark brown, practically black eyes.

"Kakashi-sempai….please don't move away, just stay with me….and I'm sorry for my actions'' tenzou mumbled the last few words, as kakashi gave a quizzical look at tenzou about to ask him what he meant when suddenly tenzou ripped down his mask and practically slammed their lips together in a rough kiss. Tenzou's tongue forcing entrance into kakashi warm mouth. Exploring every corner of it, rolling his tongue within kakashi's mouth, preventing kakashi from getting any air. Kakashi's hand gripped Tenzou's shoulder as his right hand reached up towards to hand on his jaw and gripped warningly on the wrist. Kakashi pushed Tenzou's away, and forced him lying flat on his back on the cold, hard floor. Pinning both of Tenzou's hands above his head with just one of his pale hands, he straddled Tenzou's hips, keeping him pinned down.

''Tenzou, what are you doing?! I know what it's like to have these nightmares that plague you, it's what happens when you are part of ANBU…but what do you think you're doing?!'' Tenzou stared up at kakashi but glanced away

''I'm sorry sempai, I just….i don't know what came over me…..I can't stop thinking about all the destruction that has happened….that I have caused…I'm sorry'' Tenzou mumbled. Kakashi stared down, sympathy etching his features, still with the mask down you could clearly see this in the darkened room, with the little light they had of the moon shining through the doors that where cracked open. A sigh escaped kakashi thin lips and he let go on Tenzou's hands and sat back on the man below him.

''It's alright Tenzou…as my kohai, it's my job to look after you, and if it's what you need to feel better, to at least take some of the darkness away. I will help.'' Kakashi replied sighing as he did so slightly but with an undertone of sureness to his voice. Tenzou looked up with hope in his eyes. Hell kakashi thought it will probably be a onetime thing, think on the bright side if it helps him I will be helping a comrade and –

Kakashi was suddenly laying on his back with Tenzou looming over him interrupting his train of thought Tenzou captured kakashi's hands a secured them within his over kakashi's head as he lent down and kissed kakashi. Unlike the other kiss this was more soft and gentle, with his tongue sneaking out and asking entrance to kakashi's mouth, kakashi opened his mouth slowly as Tenzou took more time to explore as one of his hand—that wasn't holding kakashi down—gently cupped kakashi smooth jaw and slowly ran it down it neck and onto his chest. Feeling the sold and unyielding muscle beneath his hands. His hands slipped down to find a nipple through the thin fabric and sensually played with it until it hardened beneath his fingers. Both broke away from the kiss for air, as kakashi gasped he stared up at his kohai.

''Ten….Tenzou…..I'm supposed to be doing this for you….let me…..'' kakashi told him as he tried to sit up and force Tenzou back but Tenzou want budging. Tenzou simply shook his head and lent down to nibble on kakashi's pale, soft lips.

''kakashi, this is what I want….no need…..please senpai, let me'' Tenzou purred to kakashi against his lips. Tenzou quickly formed some hand signs, and with kakashi still dazed from the kiss didn't have time to comprehend. Suddenly wood erupted from the floor securing kakashi's hands down to the floor. Kakashi strained against his restraints and Tenzou smirked down at him but he could see a gentleness within those dark eyes.

''maa….Tenzou, I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff'' kakashi chuckled at Tenzou. Tenzou smiled back as he got off of kakashi and again went through the hand signs and more wood came and restrained kakashi's legs, stretching him out. He could see the muscles twitching under the fabric with the effort of being stretched out. He lent down with a kunai in his hand and caught the edge of kakashi's under shirt and cut straight through so it lay open exposing Kakashi's well-defined torso. Tenzou reached out a hand and traced kakashi's lips. Kakashi boldly licked out with his tongue catching the wandering fingers and sucking gently. Both men moaned. Tenzou took his fingers away and dragged them down kakashi's throat, to dance along his collar bones and brought them down to play with the hard, dusky nipples. He slowly lent down, whilst his left hand played kakashi's nipple he took the other one in his mouth and sucked lightly. A breathy moan escaped kakashi parted lips as his arched up towards the hand and mouth latched onto him. Tenzou dragged his mouth, placing open mouthed kissed on kakashi's form. Across his defined abs he followed the small treasure trail down to the rim of his pants, nipping and licking the way down.

"ughh…..ten..zou…..let me move….god damn it!'' kakashi moaned as he wriggled to try and loosen the hold so he could finally touch Tenzou. He only got a breathy ''patience kakashi'' in response and the feeling of fingers slowly unclasping the buttons and zip of his pant and then being pulled down his long legs.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah so that't it for now, I was thinking if I should do another chapter but doing this one little thing, well, it seriously took longer then i would have liked. So maybe leave a comment, if i should do another chapeter? Maybe if you guys want or if I feel up to it. Thanks, and again sorry for my spelling and all that!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Once the cold air met kakashi's legs, the trembling began. Rough hands ran up them. Tickling under the knees and kneading the inside of his thighs. However, soon enough little nips and kisses would follow the trail of those hand. Exploring his muscular but lithe legs. Finding the little places that would cause breathy moans and gasps to escape the normally reserved man. Fingers drawing invisible patterns upon the inside of the thighs. How soft. Gently Tenzou pushes Kakashi's thighs further apart. Fingers deftly dancing up, skirting around the bulge, trapped by small black boxers.

They reach their destination.

Tugging on the hem of the boxers. Tenzou lowers his mouth to lick and suck over the bulge. Seeing a darker patch emerge at the tip of the bulge. He blows some cold air 'pon it.

A triumphant smirk appears as kakashi's body trembles and he bucks up towards that mouth.

One grey—yet slightly blue, Tenzou noticed—eye stares down at him. Silently chiding him for moving away. But all that eye gets in return is a knowing glance and a small smile.

A cold air rushes to meet kakashi's nether regions. Tenzou quickly pulling the boxers down the legs, only to be met by force. A crease begins to form on his head and in between his eyes and—like with the top—he quickly cuts through the boxers. Black material now meeting the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Lips meet with passion. Teeth knocking together as kakashi arches and opens his mouth to the inquiring tongue.

Needy but gentle hands play with the body trapped beneath. Mapping out the various scars and cuts that littered and marked that body. Hands memorising the vocabulary of that body so even in darkness or when they are separated he will still feel the dents and scars and the heat—oh the heat—of that warm, writhing mass of muscle, flesh and bone.

That raw power.

Having the man of 1000 Justus. A man with one of the largest bounties on his head. A man who is feared across the five great nations. A man who is now tied down and becoming a mess from the pleasure that Tenzou was giving him.

Tenzou smirked and stroked along kakashi's sides. Light goose-bumps appearing in the wake of his hands.

Both men uncaring and oblivious to the storm roaring outside. Both men wrapped up in their shared heat with deft wondering hands and gasps of pleasure.

Tenzou knew he was getting desperate, and kakashi new it too. From his heavier breathing to his heavier strokes on his body and his darker voice laced with lust and obscenities that got whispered into his ear. Tenzou lifts his hand from kakashi's body and moves it up to tap upon slightly parted, reddened lips. All of a sudden a tongue come out from between those lips and licks around the fingers. Making obscene sound's as he takes the fingers into his mouth. Coating them, because kakashi knew what was needed of them.

Tenzou slowly pulled his fingers from kakashi's mouth. A trail of saliva was the only thing connecting the two until Tenzou started to trail his fingers down kakashi's chest, only stopping to circle them around an erect nipple.

Making its way down kakashi's body, it easily slid around, bypassing his aching erection. Only to make its way down to his hole.

Grunting, Tenzou moved his hand away. Making a seal the wood around kakashi's legs began to move, only to have his legs now trapped but spread out. Revealing the twitching hole. Satisfied with his work Tenzou moves is now damp fingers to the small opening. Fingers gently rotating around it, only sometimes daring to slip but the tip of a finger into the tight hole. Evoking a tiny pant from kakashi every time.

Slipping in a finger, up to his knuckle caused kakashi's from to tremble. It was if he was a virgin…was he?!

"Kashi….are…have you been taken before?" Tenzou whispered from his place between kakashi's spread thighs, looking upon him with a gentle but worried gaze.

Slowly trying to calm his breathing kakashi met Tenzou's gaze, a small smile twitched at the corners of his lips.

"It has just been a long time, Tenzou…I'm fine." The feint reply from kakashi calmed Tenzou's nerves. Both men only whispering as if they were too afraid to break the atmosphere that has surrounded them. Moans and gasps filled the space, as Tenzou quietly prepared kakashi.

Now, he begins to slip in two fingers into kakashi's burning channel. Scissoring them. Stretching kakashi, so he is in less pain, so Tenzou could finally enter him. Pumping the fingers, kakashi's moans become filled with more force, increasing in volume. Still, Tenzou kept a watchful eye on kakashi's reactions.

Kakashi can feel his gaze on him, even if he closes his eyes.

Tenzou is always watching.

Tenzou slips his fingers free, bringing them up to his mouth and lapping at them. Wetting them all over again. Only think time, three fingers begin pushing into kakashi. Tenzou drinks in the way kakashi's spine arches, and his pale face contorts in slight pain but pleasure oozes though. Tenzou's eyes map the entire terrain of kakashi's body. From the silver tips of his hair that glows in the flickering fire; to his pale aristocratic face. Down to his heaving chest and clenching abdominal muscles; to his proud erection, standing tall. Along shaking legs to curling toes. Back up to that quivering entrance stretched around his three fingers. Oh he is determined to memorise every last detail. Every last second. Every last twitch and moan that is purely kakashi.

With three fingers, easily stretching kakashi. With no trace of pain in kakashi's face or movements. He decides its time. A predatory smile appears on Tenzou's face and his eyes lick up and down kakashi with the look of hunger a starving man would have. Easily his hands shoot through seals, and the wood from kakashi's legs shrink back into the floor boards. But before kakashi even has the chance to gather his thoughts to move his legs, Tenzou's hands are gripping his thighs. Pushing them up to kakashi's chest. Exposing the pink—now stretched—glistening entrance.

Feeling eyes on him, Tenzou looks up only to be met with kakashi's lone eye. Lips parting, breaths escaping him, his head rolls back and a breathy sentence is forced out. Tenzou can barely hear it…but he doesn't miss it. The tiny words of 'Tenzou…Take me…take me now'. Tenzou's erection twitches, curving up to the defined abdominals.

He can't ignore is problem from now on, he needs kakashi.

Spiting onto his palm and quickly gives his aching length a few strokes. Easily making it smoother. Gripping kakashi's legs he shuffles forward, so the head of his erection is slightly nudging kakashi's now—hastily—stretched entrance. He begins to push the head in, kakashi's breath hitched.

Hands curing into fists as his muscles across his body bunch and tighten. Hands straining at the bonds holding him in place. That damned wood. He just wanted to run his hands along Tenzou, to feel him, feel his heaving breaths and the power behind his frame.

Tenzou, seethed himself inside kakashi, feeling the minuscule muscles squeezing around his erection. Shakily Tenzou released his breath, a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Lightly rubbing small circles into kakashi's thighs.

He waits.

He waits for kakashi to adjust to him. He waits for kakashi to gently nudge, or rock back onto him, or just do anything…just to give him a chance. A Sign. To start moving.

Tenzou's self-control is seriously being tested.

"Ten..zou" kakashi shakily breathes out. Oh, it was like music to his ears. Making such a noise, Tenzou believed it should be illegal. To sound so needy and wanting. He loved it. It was all he needed, that was a good enough signal for him.

Dragging his erection out of kakashi's tight hole, he beings to slow—and glorious—slide back in. steadily he beings to start a pace, rocking into kakashi and drawings small moans from between kakashi's reddened lips.

Kakashi's features twisted into pleasure as Tenzou begins to put more force into his thrusts.

It was heavenly.

Feeling Tenzou sliding within him, rubbing against his walls and sometimes, when he was able to open his eyes. He could see him, concentration mixed with pleasure. But sometimes their eyes would meet, it was like lightning. Seeing Tenzou's eyes clouded by lust—and something more. But his dismissed it, he must have just been imagining things. Because his mind was unfocused and he was swallowed wholly by the pure bliss that was thrumming through his body.

Tenzou's hands moved towards kakashi's hips, fingers curling around jutting hip bones. Holding kakashi down so he could pound into him. Ass flexing he picked up his pace, he couldn't control himself, with kakashi squeezing him so exquisitely, he felt more blood flow down to his nether regions. He was determined to draw and saviour sweeter notices that kakashi made. He wanted them louder and he wanted kakashi to whimper and beg him to take him. He has always wanted kakashi like this…and more. He has dreamed about having kakashi whimpering beneath him, and he will make it happen. He bends down, still gripping onto kakashi. He stretches to kiss and suckle along kakashi neck. Nipping at his jugular. Kakashi shivers and a deep moan vibrates from him.

_Not good enough, I want more…I want my whimper._

Kissing along kakashi's jaw, Tenzou slows his thrusts, drawing out until the head remains and strongly pushed back in, hearing a slap of his balls against kakashi's ass.

There, he has got it.

Hitting kakashi's prostate dead on, and there it is, a delicious meagre whimper. Kakashi's head falls back, exposing his throat, Adams apple bobbing as the muscles and veins strain. Curving back and thighs trying to spread wider, urging Tenzou on. Silently begging Tenzou to do it again. Kakashi's cock twitched and a pearl of pre-come forms on the reddening head.

Tenzou leans back, bottoming out again, and just as strongly pushing back into kakashi. Slow yet powerful, he adopts this rhythm. Watching as small red bites begin to appear on kakashi's skin, starkly standing out against his lily white flesh. He continues to hit kakashi prostate on every other thrust, and with every strike against it.

Kakashi loses just a part of his mind.

Lust seeping into every cell of his body be becomes an animal to it, writhing beneath Tenzou. He can hardly stand it, as heat pools down somehow hardening his erection. Toes curling.

"Tenzou" kakashi whined.

Tenzou jerked into kakashi, rocking his whole body. Arms that supported Tenzou collapsed and he fell onto kakashi, forearms resting to hold him up, hovering a hairs breath away from kakashi.

"Ughh…kakashi" Tenzou mouthed against kakashi neck as his hips became jerky and his pounded into kakashi. Tenzou's breath playing over his skin, kakashi's eyes slam shut as he feels the building coil in his stomach begin to snap. Roughly pushing back into Tenzou, sparks dancing across his body, and fire alight where their bodies meet. A raw and ragged moan is drawn from him. He clenches, feeling Tenzou's pulsating heat battering into his sore body. Balls tightening, he comes, ropes shooting up splattering over his toned stomach.

Tenzou doesn't stop. But he is nearing his end.

Feeling kakashi clench so perfectly around him spurs him on. As kakashi trembles under him, his thrusts get more viscous and when kakashi comes, he can't. Watching as kakashi throws his head back in ecstasy and muscles flexing as his come paints his abdominals.

All of that, and not a touch to kakashi's erection in the end.

_Sensitive indeed._ Tenzou mused.

Laboured breaths fall from tenzou and he can feel it, only a few more thrusts. The resounding sound of the slapping of skin against skin and there. Pushing into kakashi, as deep as he can get. His balls firmly pressed against kakashi ass and he explodes into kakashi. His come painting kakashis insides and his arms shake and he twitches.

Tenzou rolls off kakashi, to his side. His softening cock falling from kakashi and only a slight sigh was heard. Forced breaths echoed around the now silent room. Two heartbeats thundering against their cages. Both men are sure the other could hear it but could care less, minds slowly coming out of the lust induced haze.

A small grunt from kakashi alerts Tenzou, turning to face kakashi he can see his hands are still bound, hints of redness can be seen from underneath.

Blushing Tenzou quickly undoes the wood, and a thud resounded as kakashi's arms fell to the floor. But they soon travel to rub at kakashi's eyes, arms feeling like liquid but a small headache beginning to make its presence known in the back of his head. Kakashi stretches his legs, and a tiny amount of come slips from his hole. But he could care less at the moment. Bones cracking and small moan is heard. Shakily he gets to his feet and trod over to his pack, getting s rag from his he wipes up the hardening come on his stomach and the leaking from his ass. Once done he throws it to Tenzou and it was accompanied by a few words uttered, that sounded a lot like clean up. But Tenzou couldn't be sure for his ears where pounding with his heart beat.

Quickly and efficiently he wipes the come and liquids on his no limp cock. He looks up to pass it back to kakashi only to find him sliding back into his makeshift bed, facing away from Tenzou with covers pulled up so only to spikes of his silver hair is vaguely seen in the darkening room.

Eyes drooping his head leans on his chest, striding over he stuffs the rag back into kakashi's bag. Hesitating, slightly regretting his decision but its pushed away as he turns and slips into his boxers nudging kakashi's pile of half torn clothes out his way, he puts out the candle. Making the room become submerged in darkness he too slides into his bed. Facing away from kakashi his eyes stare into the darkness, thoughts dancing in his head.

The tries to sleep but it seems to be eluding him.

Huffing he snuggles deeper into the begging and desperately forces himself to try and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi sorry it took awhile, but there is the next part! of course i don't own naruto nor any of the characters becuase they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Also feel free to comment and leave constructive critisism and stuff :) thanks  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tenzou's eyes flickered as they both now stood outside, reversing his jutsu so their wooden shelter. The glow of the new daylight shine down, bathing them in orange and gold rays of sun. Both remained quiet, anchored to the ground. Steadily and silently breathing in the new dawn's sunlight. Tiny little dew drops sliding down the grass onto to the abruptly shaken off from the greenery when a small nod from the silver hair male was made, and then both where gone. Blurs to the untrained eye. Blurs through the trees, barley shaking the branches they land on and the leaves that they fly past.<p>

Tenzou's eyes continue to burn into Kakashi's back, and strangely enough—even though kakashi can feel his stare—he doesn't turn back. He continues to stare for a few more minutes, only interrupted when he nearly lost his footing on a particularly soaked branch.

'_Get it together Tenzou, focus on what you are doing. Stop staring at him'_ mentally scolding himself Tenzou heaves a quite—But loud to his ears—sigh.

Hours pass, all fading into one. Just blurs of green and Kakashi's uniform—crudely stitched up Tenzou noticed.

He can't help himself, his eyes and mind was drawn back to Kakashi. Fingers still vaguely feeling to warmth that they shared, small memories of the moans and gasps that where taken echoed. He studies kakashi, studies the seemingly lazy leap through the air, but so full of grace.

_How the hell can he do that?!_

Snapping back to reality, kakashi raised his arm, causing his armour to shift and with that came a small glimpse of a red bite mark—only slightly bruised, his clothes can't hide everything, nor can he, Tenzou see's to slight limp when he lands on the new branches. Kakashi can't hide everything. For Tenzou has seen it, he is tunnelling deeper into kakashi, finding more about the esteemed copy nin, how hid behind his masks. Both his physical one and the aloof and cold—but so caring at the same time, always promising not to let his comrade's die—facade that he wrapped himself in. Like he was keeping people at arm's length, well, Tenzou was sure he was.

"—Re you listening?" kakashi half turns to him, the sunlight masking half of his face but Tenzou could make out the outline of his jaw through his mask, the tension in his bones.

_Fuck…_

Dreading what kakashi would say to him, he had zoned out. How uncharacteristic of him! How stupid.

* * *

><p>Turning, Kakashi studies him. His lone eye piecing into Tenzou's soul, a questioning look. Kakashi noticed, even though he always seemed so uncaring he was very much so aware of his surroundings—apart from last night, he could only focus on one thing. Only on Tenzou and the please that was snaking through his body.<p>

Kakashi's mind raced, picking and throwing away all the possible reasons why Tenzou had zoned out on him, what was going through that man's mind? One reason came to mind, utterly stupid but somehow it made complete sense.

Tenzou was watching him and his mind was drifting into other memories or thoughts that blossomed from looking at his back. Kakashi could never understand, what was so damn interesting with his back, and shamefully—on his account—he had been nibbling at his lower lip over so slightly, pondering and shamefully worrying if he had something on his back.

But no.

Tenzou was always watching.

Their gazes catch.

Grey meeting brown, but Kakashi's mind wonders, suddenly and strangely mesmerized by Tenzou's eyes; brown eyes, with flecks of gold mixed in. but those eyes twitch and darkened clouds block out the sun, casting them in a gloom. The Brown eyes widen slightly and quickly look away, seeming to find intense interest at the clouds.

Mentally shaking himself, kakashi gets his mind back to his original thoughts, rolling his shoulders and stretching the tension in them he is now re-focused. Eyes once again drawn to Tenzou, he was still staring up and the grey clouds.

Coughing, that caught Tenzou's attention.

"We should quicken our pace, I don't like the look of those clouds and I would rather be back home in Konoha then stuck out here in a rain storm." The single eye being drawn into a curve kakashi spun back around and surged to the next branch, setting a brisk pace.

Quickly checking his sword was safe and adjusting his clothing Tenzou quickly followed.

The suns veils of clouds where lifted and it shone upon the earth, now standing outside the towering gates of their beloved village, both men now masked, one in a hound-like mask and the other cat-like mask.

Both passed a fleeting glance and a nod to one another and finally through the gates, they were home.

Darting over roof tops, feet barley making a sound as they lightly step on the roofs, like shadows, you don't notice them unless you look for it. But these two shadows where heading to a place deeper, a place shrouded in darkness. A place that hid the dirty truths of the village.

The ANBU black opps headquarters.

Walking up, they entre. Sliding the bulky doors open and disabling the traps that face them, feet meet the cold black floor. Easily making their way through twisting corridors, the lights flickering spasmodically in places. Disinfectant clogged up their senses in parts, but neither paid it any heed. Eyes locked forward into the poorly light hall way, watching the strip lighting blur into one as they pass it by.

Time passes with footsteps echoing. Ever so slightly they see their exit.

Turing to the awaiting doorway, they reach their destination. Pushing open the door, flicking on the light that illumined the room, they make their path to their lockers.

Not a word was spoken, only breathes where heard. Occasional clank of swords being placed in metal lockers and uniform armour straps being undone.

Promptly stepping out their uniforms and stuffing them away in lockers, with them pushing away the memories of their latest — ** S rank** — mission.

They leave the tragedies that they create here, locked away and only to be remembered when they open it again, to place on their uniform and become what they are; sharpened kunai, quick effective and barley leaving a trace of who they are. For at these times they are weapons. Horrors and sadness converted into darkness, just more shadows being added to the increasing pile in this place.

However they would gladly go into battle. With heads held high. Happy to be defending the village, because from a young age they were thought to believe that dying for the village was heroic, and then maybe they will get their name into the K.I.A memorial, with all the other heroes who sacrificed themselves for the sake of their village.

Kakashi and Tenzou hoped that one day their names would end up on there.

For kakashi, he could be next to his best friend—obito— and keep his promises, even though he broke so many, he will fulfil at being an excellent shinobi who protected his new comrades. He will be seen as a hero. Instead of a disgrace like his father.

He will die an honourable death protecting the future generations and the stability of his home.

For Tenzou, he would die as something _more._ Instead of just one of Orochimaru's experiments. WE won't just be the carrier of the First Hokages cells, having the fabled and mighty power of _Mokuton. _No, he will die as a hero too.

He will die as something more, he will be a hero, he will be who _he_ is.

They both promptly exit this place, now garbed in their everyday uniforms.

Going back to what they were expected to be like, kakashi with his traditional orange book covering his face and Tenzou, eyes dead ahead. Seeming to be focused but his mind was elsewhere. He turns to kakashi but he is met with a green back facing him—he is seeming too much of Kakashi's back, he would rather see his face again—

Kakashi's words that where slightly more hushed because of his book came. "Ma, Tenzou I better get going. See you later" half-hearted wave accompanied it and kakashi stared off down the street. Face buried deeper into the book with that damned lazy slouch of his. But eventually getting lost in the distance.

Tenzou's eyes narrow as he watches kakashi go.

Turning he lets out a long sigh, hand coming up to rub at tired eyes that are barley open. His thoughts and his latest ponderings linger, wondering why kakashi was being like this. He could focus of that, and mull over it for days, however it will do nothing good for him, because kakashi always seemed out of reach—apart from _that _night, he was in Tenzou's reach, he was willingly trapped underneath Tenzou's hard and unmoving body.

A hand sign followed and a puff of smoke was left in his place.

Finally he reaches his home. Sure, it might not be some fancy house like the Hyuuga but this was his apartment. Where he could relax and unwind from too long or too dangerous missions. Slipping off his sandals he makes his way through the hallway and to his bed. Finding his much needed sleep on an actually bed, where he could sleep and hopefully the thoughts won't plague him.

_Was it the thoughts of the mission or kakashi though?_

Both would make him wake panting and sweating but both for entirely different reasons.

* * *

><p>On the opposite of town, the silver haired man was finally doing to same. Making it back to his small apartment. Unlocking and disabling all his traps he quietly closes his door and moves into the kitchen. He needed proper food, and water. Because even though he might not have wanted any—just the thought of food made his stomach churn, remembering to contents that fell out his victim's stomach when his blade made a fine and clean slice through them—his hands immediately gripped at the counter top as he studied his breathing and heart rate.<p>

A vision came to him. A recollection of it, of a girl he had eliminated. Dark brown shoulder length hair that quickly became matted with blood. Soft doe eyes that became stretched wide.

It was just like Rin.

The imagine flashed in his mind. Shaking, he shut his eyes tighter trying in vain to get rid of his mistakes.

One he was sure he wouldn't regurgitate his latest food, even though they were those awful power bars. He grabbed himself a bottle of water from the fridge and a small slice of bread, he journeyed to his bed. Collapsing into it, only taking off his jacket and wrapping around his legs, he stared at the ceiling, studying the cracks that decorated it like tiny bolts of lightning.

Slowly his eye lid slips shut as he turns away, now laying on his side and became engrossed with the wall opposite him.

He must have lain like that for hours, until the sun was a haze upon the horizon and his room became darker, with shadows fanning over the floor like a thick fog.

Slowly his mind drifted to Tenzou, a feeling of warmth engulfed his chest and his stomach tightened.

_'What the hell? Why am I feeling like this, it's probably just what we did, it was to help him….yeah that right it was to help Tenzou'._

Sighing kakashi nodded to himself, only slightly self-assured that what they did was fine and he was absolutely completely fine—well hopefully.

Again he sighed and curled up, pulling up his covers to his nose. Relaxing tense muscles he began a light meditation that slowly decayed and then grew into a deep slumber.


End file.
